


Truth Hurts

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Ficlets, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Hurts

Berko groaned as Deb dragged him into the break room where everyone else was waiting. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Oh, come on," she nagged. "Even Joe agreed to play."

The party to celebrate one year of Empire belonging to Joe had lingered from closing time Saturday well into Sunday morning. The sun was just coming up, and the girls had convinced their less than sober friends that a game of truth or dare was the perfect way to take them through to breakfast.

The game got off to a slow start, but soon they were all laughing at AJ as Deb dared him to sing "Hopelessly Devoted" from Grease. After that most people chose truth, even when the questions got embarrassing, rather than risk anyone (especially the girls) getting even more inventive with the dares.

"So, AJ, where's the weirdest place you've ever done it?"

"Lucas, who do you fantasise about?"

"Deb, who's better in bed - AJ or Berko?"

"Gina, what's the kinkiest thing you ever did with a guy?"

"Joe, did you ever sleep with the groupies when you were in the band?"

Irritated about being told AJ was better in bed than he was, Berko asked, "Deb, have you ever had a crush on a girl, and if so, who?" He smirked at her as she went bright red.

Squaring her shoulders, she glared at him "You know I did. It was Corey, you bastard. Truth or Dare, asshole?"

Berko just laughed. "Payback sucks, doesn't it? Truth, Deb. Do your worst."

Joe reached out and touched Berko's shoulder. "Cool it, Richard. This is meant to be fun, remember?"

Deb's smile got colder. "Tell everyone who you're in love with, Richard!"

He paled. "You bitch. Fine. I'll answer." He looked straight at her, ignoring everyone else. "It's Joe." The room fell silent and before anyone could react further Berko jumped up and ran out.

Joe glared at Deb. "That was mean and unfair, Deborah. There was no need to do that." He stood up and headed back to Berko's cabin, expecting to find him there. Instead he saw a dark shape sat on the edge of the dock.

"Hey," he called softly. "Richard."

"Don't!" Berko said sharply. "Don't just stand there and be nice. I don't want to hear it."

Joe squatted own next to him, resting his hand on his shoulder again. "It's all right, Richard. Honestly."

He shook his head. "No. It isn't, Joe. I thought we were actually getting to the point of being good friends. I've known you for six years, but in the last year we're actually becoming more than that and now Deb screwed it up."

"She didn't, Richard," Joe promised. "I hope we're still friends. I like talking with you; the rest of them feel like children most of the time. You get me in a way they don't and I think I get you, too." He smiled. "I know you have a bottle of whisky in there, so let's go inside and drink it and leave the kids to their fun."

Berko nodded. "All right. And thanks. I didn't mean to act like a teenage girl with a crush."

Joe squeezed his shoulder again and just smiled. "Then get inside so I can stop freezing my ass off and pour me a drink."


End file.
